Plasmabolt is born
by Ultron-5
Summary: the moonbase defenses is being repaired after Farthers attack and meteor is heading straight for the moonbase and Harvey Mckinzie is the only one in a ship and can blast the meteor and he soon discovers that the radiation from the meteor will chance his life forever. NOTE: is rewriting chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KND or the Star wars Y-wing but I do own the idea to the story.

Harvey's fear of being touched gave the idea to his powers.

Plasmabolt.

Chapter 1. Radiation from a meteor.

* * *

[Kids next door moonbase]

The KND operatives was repairing their defense system after Farthers last attack but everyone was wondering why he had destroyed their defense canons and then retreated but they would find out soon.

_And with soon I mean about… NOW._

* * *

[On the bridge]

Numbuh 362/Rachel was talking with numbuh 1/Nigel, numbuh 60/Patton and numbuh 86/Fanny about why Farther only had attacked their defense system without attacking the moonbase.

Numbuh 23 was repairing the alarm system with numbuh 35.

"Why would he attack our cannons and just leave the base alone… I mean our defenses was down", said numbuh 362 confused.

"I don't get it but we better get the defense system back online", said numbuh 1.

"Let's get some backup up here until then", said numbuh 60.

Numbuh 86 was about to say something when the alarm system suddenly was fixed and went off.

"The alarm is fixed", said numbuh 23 as numbuh 35 went t the computer to see what the problem was.

"I think I know why the cannons was the target", said numbuh 35.

"Why", asked numbuh 1, 60, 86 and 362 in union.

* * *

[In space]

Harvey Mckinzie/numbuh 363 was flying in a bomber that the science geeks had made after the look of an Y-wing bomber from Star wars and he didn't like the ship at all it maneuvered like hell and the fire range was incredible short.

Harvey mumbled something about dropping gum into their hair when someone called over the ships radio.

_"Calling numbuh 363 this is an emergency"_, said the person in the other end.

"At least the radio is working", said Harvey.

_"What"?_

"What's the emergency", asked Harvey.

_"A meteor is heading straight for the moonbase and the canons is still being repaired and you are the only one who is close enough to blast that rock before it hits, we have sent the coordinates to where the meteor is", _said the person in the other end that Harvey recognized as numbuh 60.

"But the fire range in this crab ship is only twelve meters", shouted Harvey shocked at what he had been ordered to do.

_"WHAT!", _Yelled numbuh 60 shocked.

"Don't worry I just got to fly in close to the meteor", said numbuh 363.

_"The meteor is moving fast so just fly towards it and fire the bombs and the meteor will crash into them",_ said numbuh 86 after ripping numbuh 60 from the radio.

"Alright", said Harvey and turned off the radio and flew towards the meteor.

After flying in a few minutes he saw the meteor and set full speed towards it.

Once he was coming close to it he fired the bombs and flew down.

A few seconds after he saw the meteor explode and sent out a yellow light (radiation) that hit him at full force and coursed Harvey to scream as he felt more pain than he thought was possible and the air in the cockpit begin to smell like burnt flesh and then all went black.

* * *

Short I know next chapter will be longer.

PS: operation interviews never happened and sector V, numbuh 60, 86 and 362 are twelve years old here.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KND or the Star wars Y-wing but I do own the idea to the story.

Harvey's fear of being touched gave the idea to his powers.

Plasmabolt.

Chapter 2. super powers.

[Kids next door moonbase/hospital section]

Harvey tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright so he slowly opened his eyes so they could adjust.

When he finally could see properly he looked around and saw that he was in lying in the hospital section.

"What the heck happened", whispered Harvey to himself and tried to pull himself up but his body felt heavy, but after a few minutes he finally came into a sitting position and looked around for something to drink.

On the bedside table he saw a glass of water.

He tried to reach it and when his hand was halfway to the water his hand begin to _GLOW._

"What the hell", said Harvey and looked at his yellow glowing hand, now fully awake.

After a few seconds his hand stopped glowing.

"Freaky", said Harvey and thought he was seeing visions and reached for the water and before his hand reached the glass his hand started glowing with yellow energy again, but more power full this time.

He tried to reach for the water but before his hand came near it when he tried to concentrate to make the visions go away, his hand sent an energy blast towards the glass that was evaporated as soon the blast hit it.

"WOUW", cried Harvey and jumped out of the bed in shock of what he just had seen.

"WHAT THE HELL… WHAT JUST HAPPENED", said Harvey and looked from the spot where the glass had been to his hand and saw something that really started to scare him.

He was _FLYING_.

"Am i… death", thought Harvey to himself and tried to calm down and try to remember anything weird that could have coursed this.

No explosions in the treehouse, no contact with any weird chemicals, dads cooking… maybe.

As he started to relax his feet came closer to the floor and after a few minutes he finally stood on the floor, as his feet toughed the ground someone opened the door.

Harvey turned around and saw that it was Lee/numbuh 84 and Sonya/numbuh 83 and a nurse (girl with brown hair) with numbuh 537 on her hat.

They were surprised then they saw that he was awake and standing.

"You're awake", said Sonya happy.

"It took you long, your sister has been worried", said Lee.

"What do you mean with took me long, how long have I been out", asked Harvey.

"Two days", said numbuh 537.

Harvey just stared blankly at the three operatives.

"I'll go tell numbuh 362 that you are awake", said Sonya and ran out of the room.

Harvey walked towards the door but numbuh 537 stepped in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere", said numbuh 537 stern.

"Why not", said Harvey.

"Because most of your body was almost boiled two days ago", said numbuh 537 and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bed (please, no misunderstandings).

When Harvey was lying on the bed numbuh 537 walked out of the door to find a glass.

"What's her problem", asked Harvey.

"The heat from the blast almost killed you and she is a nurse", said Lee and played with his yoyo.

Harvey just stared at Lee for a few seconds.

"Has anything happened while I was out", asked Harvey.

"Not really, Farther got his butt kicked and a few teen ninjas wanted to use their weapons to rub a bank", said Lee.

"Anything else", asked Harvey.

"For some reason numbuh 813 came to see you last night", said Lee.

"Who is numbuh 813", asked Harvey.

"Don't know, some high ranked operative who is rumored that he don't tell the KND everything he is doing, and the top spy", said Lee.

"Rumors that he don't tell the KND everything, what do you mean with that", asked Harvey.

"Don't know but I have heard that he is trying to put together a team", said Lee.

"A team, every sector in the KND is a team and then there are the special team and many more", said Harvey.

"Yeah but if he wanna do that then that is his choice, besides numbuh 60 and numbuh 86 think he is a spy and work with the adults", said Lee.

Before Harvey could say anything the door burst open and in ran numbuh 362/Rachel.

"HARVEY", screamed Rachel in joy and hugged her little brother, almost choking him.

[Four months later at Mckinzie residence, Harvey's room]

Harvey was scared out of his mind after what had happened on the last mission.

The energy that he could manipulate from his body was starting to get out of control.

"What is happening to me", said Harvey to himself and thought back to what happened in the crazy old cat lady's house.

Sector W was on a mission to the crazy cat lady's house to obtain some plans, they had stormed the house but got separated from each other.

While Lee and Sonya had been busy with helping numbuh 85/Paddy fighting the old lady, Harvey had found the plans in her fridge?.

When he was about to leave three cats had attacked him and the moments they had touched him they had been evaporated instantly, only leaving the smell of burn hair.

Harvey looked at his hands as they began to glow again.

"What is happening to me?", asked Harvey himself.

Was in a bit of a hurry, sorry but this has to come out now.

you are welcome to come with ideas to next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KND or the TV… or Deadpool.

Harvey's fear of being touched gave the idea to his powers.

Plasmabolt.

Chapter 3. Meeting numbuh 813.

[Sector W treehouse]

Harvey/numbuh 363 walked into the living room with a plate of toasts.

He was alone in the threehouse because the others had gone out on a mission in Canada to stop knightbrace, the reason he had stayed behind was because his whole body hurt terribly, he turned on the TV and zapped to the cartoons and sat down on the couch.

While he was watching the new episode of Scooby Doo mystery incorporated, somebody was watching him from a dark corner, and that somebody was wearing a black shirt, black pants and a black leather coat that went down to his ankles and had some black combat boots on.

The stranger watched the cartoon until it ended.

Harvey reached out to take his plate, but the moment he touched it, it was evaporated, Harvey gave a frown.

"Not again", said Harvey aloud and then walked out into the kitchen and took a soda from the fridge, when he came back into the living room he stiffened when he saw a stranger wearing a black coat sitting in the couch.

"Trouble with your powers", said the stranger without turning his head towards Harvey.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?", asked Harvey and pulled out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

The stranger turned off the TV, stood up and turned towards Harvey.

"Numbuh 813", said an African skinned boy who looked to be around the age of 10 or 11.

"What do you want", asked Harvey nervously remembering that Lee/numbuh 84 had told him that a numbuh 813 had visited him while he was unconscious on the moonbase.

"I want to offer you a place to train your powers", said numbuh 813 and walked towards Harvey who went pale when he heard what numbuh 813 had said.

"Wh-what powers, said Harvey nervous (and already sweating).

"Flying, glowing, making things disappear", said numbuh 813.

"How do you kn…", asked Harvey.

"I have video cams in every room, ship and plain in the KND organization", said numbuh 813.

Harvey looked at numbuh 813 surprised.

"You're spying on the entire organization?", asked Harvey.

"Yes", said numbuh 813.

"Why?", asked Harvey.

"Because I have realized how dangerous the world really is, the world is filling up with people who can't be match, and the teen ninjas and the adults are just a small taste of what is out there", said numbuh 813.

"What do you mean?", asked Harvey confused.

"One story short, the world is even stranger than you can imagine", said numbuh 813.

"What do you mean?", asked Harvey again even more confused than before.

Numbuh 813 started walking towards the door.

"Follow me and I will explain everything", said numbuh 813 and walked towards the hangar.

[Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean]

"So this kid was exposed to radiation", said Harvey after seeing a video clip on a laptop with a three year old boy throwing a car after some soldiers.

"Yes, but unlike you, he has been exposed to radiation that humans know what is".

"So the radiation I have been exposed to is unknown?", asked Harvey.

"Yes", said numbuh 813 and took a briefcase.

"What is that?" asked Harvey when numbuh 813 opened the briefcase.

"This is what gave you your powers", said numbuh 813 and took out a glass container full of water and a yellow rock in the middle of the container.

"This is just one of the many pieces of the meteor that you blew up", said numbuh 813 and handed the container to Harvey.

There was a moment of silence where Harvey studied the yellow rock.

"What is it?", asked Harvey.

"I don't know, but i call it `unstable ISO-3´, said numbuh 813, "it is affected by temperature".

"Affected by temperature?, affected how?", asked Harvey.

"If the rock is kept cold it don't send out much radiation, but if the rock is heated up it can cause some SERIOUS damage", said numbuh 813.

"Why didn't the scanners on the moonbase pick up any radiation levels?", asked Harvey.

"Well that's probable because space is a very cold place and the scanners mostly pick up solid matter, and when you blasted that meteor it got heated up and the radiation almost killed you", said numbuh 813.

Harvey handed the container back to numbuh 813, deep in thoughts about what he had heard.

"Where are we going?", asked Harvey after about an hour.

"To my secret hideout", said numbuh 813.

"And where is that", asked Harvey hoping that numbuh 813 would tell him.

"That's classified", said numbuh 813.

"D*mm*t", thought Harvey.

[Later at numbuh 813's secret hideout]

Harvey was standing in a room inside a mountain, there were a lot of monitors and computers and a few KND operatives who worked secretly under the command of numbuh 813, the hideout was actually an entire base that was bigger than the moonbase.

Even though the base was hidden in the ice cold mountains there was a nice temperature, unlike the arctic base.

"Do my sister even know about this place?", asked Harvey.

"No, only seventeen KND operatives know about this place counting you, and… some others", said numbuh 813.

"Others?... who are the others?", asked Harvey.

"Some undercover teens, the kids of some powerful ministers and three adults who report to me and my field agent", said numbuh 813.

"Undercover teens?, seriously", said Harvey shocked.

"Relax the KND have undercover teens who report to the supreme leader, they are called the TND", said numbuh 813, "and best agent is a teen".

"What?, who?", asked Harvey.

"He is behind you right now", said numbuh 813.

Harvey turned around and saw a guy a few inches taller than Cree Lincoln and was wearing a black and red full bodysuit with a belt with two guns attached and two katana swords on his back.

"Harvey this is Ryan Wilson alias Deadpool", said numbuh 813.

"What's up kiddo", said Deadpool as he played with a grenade.

Harvey just stood with wide open mouth for about twenty minutes.

"Is all this one of the most secret operations in the KND?", asked Harvey finally.

Numbuh 813 stared at him for a few seconds then spoke.

"To be honest this has nothing to do with the KND at all", said numbuh 813.

"Really?", said Harvey.

"Yeah, there are things and people out there no one can stop", said numbuh 813.

"Like and who?", asked Harvey.

"Superhuman aggressive, terrorists, human made monsters", said numbuh 813.

"Superhuman?", asked Harvey.

"Yeah, you didn't think that you was the only one", said Deadpool.

"I saw a video with a kid who was exposed to gamma radiation", said Harvey.

"Ah yeah him, man he know how to break stuff when he gets angry", said Deadpool.

Harvey didn't listen to Deadpool, he was in his own thoughts trying to get everything together.

"Is something wrong?", asked Deadpool after a few seconds when he saw Harvey's thoughtful expression.

"Why am I here?" asked Harvey?

Sorry it took so long with the update, I am working on a fanfiction with ultimate spiderman where Ava's daughter comes from the future.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KND or the TV… or Deadpool or X23… or Doctor Doom… or anyone else.

Harvey's fear of being touched gave me the idea to his powers.

Plasmabolt.

Chapter 4.

"Why am I here?", asked Harvey.

As I said earlier, you seems to have some problems in controlling your powers", said numbuh 813.

"And what do you want to do about that?", asked Harvey.

"Help you train, and find out how that energy makes things disappear or whatever happens", said numbuh 813 simply.

Harvey thought about it for a few minutes before accepted the training offer.

(Two hours later)

"You said you had hidden cams in the whole organization and the villain's homes", said Harvey.

"Yes", said numbuh 813.

"How much more do you have to get information from?", asked Harvey.

"We have everything that is connected to a satellite, laptops, cell phones, radios, everything that is connected to a satellite is our eyes and ears, and then the cameras in the KND organization", said numbuh 813.

"And if you don't believe it", said Deadpool and pressed a button on a desk that made a monitor come out of the wall, "see for yourself".

Harvey looked at the monitor and saw some cadets training on the arctic base.

"And we also have the firefighters enemy number one, Benedict Uno", said Deadpool and pressed another button that got the monitor to show the living room in the delightful mansion where Benedict was yelling at some teen ninjas.

"And your sister's office", said Deadpool and pressed another button.

The monitor changed and showed Harvey's older sister Rachel and numbuh 1.

"What is going on?", asked Harvey curious.

"They are probably just planning another secret date", said numbuh 813 and turned off the monitor.

Harvey stood frozen at what he had just heard.

"My sister and numbuh 1 are DATING", said Harvey in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, they have been playing Romeo a Julie for a few months", said Deadpool.

"WHAT", shouted Harvey in shock.

[One hour later]

Harvey was looking though some files of some villains that numbuh 813 was keeping an eye on and trying to take down.

Even though Father was the most dangerous enemy of the KND, then he was nothing less than a kinder garden bully compared to the guys on this list, the Phalanx (techno organic beings), Deathstrike, X23, Avalanche, Shocker, Electro, Omega red and the world's most dangerous man alive Doctor Doom.

"These guys seems pretty nasty", said Harvey and handed the files back to Deadpool.

"You have no idea, Deathstrike is the craziest bitch I have ever met", said Deadpool.

"Well… I'm more worried about that Doctor Doom guy", said Harvey.

"What you should be worried about is how you act towards the other operatives in KND, you yell at them, freak out if they touch you and…", said Deadpool but was cutoff.

"Of course I freak out, if they touch me while I don't have any control they DIE", said Harvey.

"Then why don't you try to train your powers, or find out what exactly that energy is?", asked Deadpool.

Harvey stood silent for a few minutes.

"I have tried to train it but I have no idea how to and I don't want to risk ending up as an experiment for the science geeks", said Harvey.

"Well why don't you tell anybody you trust, like your sister?", asked Deadpool.

"Because she would tell the science geeks about it as soon she got the chance", said Harvey.

"And if you keep acting like a jerk you'll end up getting kicked out of KND", said numbuh 813 as he walked down some stairs.

Harvey and Deadpool starred at him.

"Who called you up", said Deadpool and threw a soda towards numbuh 813 who caught it in the air.

"You never shut up do you", said numbuh 813 with a grin.

"Not as long as I live" said Deadpool.

"Harvey we here have known about your powers for months and made contact because you have a serious problem in controlling them, how about we help you in any way we can to train in secret, there are many places here in these mountains where satellites don't work, there is nobody who you can risk killing and we can help you with finding out more about that energy and what it actually do", said numbuh 813.

Harvey thought for a few minutes.

"Are you sure nobody is around?", asked Harvey.

"Only the ones in this base and we can make you meet some other superhuman who had problem with their powers, so what do you say?", asked numbuh 813.

Harvey thought for a few minutes, it would be nice to be able to control his powers so he wouldn't risk killing anybody if they touched him, and to find out what the energy did do when it made things disappear but the training would probably take much of his time but if numbuh 813 was right and the way he had acted towards the other operatives lately would get him kicked out of KND then it wouldn't matter that much.

"Deal", said Harvey.

"How can it be that you're clothes don't disappear?", asked Deadpool thoughtfully.

Harvey and numbuh 813 just looked at him then shrugged.

Sorry it took so long.

Here's the update.


End file.
